Hero
by BenToph
Summary: sÉRIE DE ONESHOTS- BenToph e Black Scorpio no Nyx. 'Mascara da Morte iria continuar queimando o seu cosmo até o seu ultimo suspiro.'


**SS pretence a Masami Kurumada.**

**FIC-** Série de One Shots sobre a vida após a Guerra Santa dos Cavaleiros de Ouros, série escrita e dividida entre BenToph e Black Scorpio no Nyx(minha irmã) x)

**Nota:** A musica da fic é Hero, do Nickelback. Não serviu exatamente de inspiração, é mais como um 'tiro' mesmo. Escolhi esses trechinhos da musica porque eu gostei da idéia de oposições com a musica e com a fic. Vocês vão entender no final. :D

Tradução no final.

**-x-x-x-**

**Hero.**

**I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me**

**And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gona stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away**

**Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
but, how can that be  
Look what love gave us**

**And they say  
that a hero could save us  
I'm not gona stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away**

**And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away**

A garrafa se transformou em vários cacos de vidros quando se encontrou com a parede. A bebida se espalhou pela parede, sujando-a. As mãos tremiam em uma fúria contida. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervosamente. Não conseguia acreditar. Entrou em sua casa a busca de outra garrafa de vinho italiano, praguejando todos os palavrões que conhecia em grego e italiano. Não conseguia acreditar. _Simplesmente, não conseguia acreditar._

Aquele ultimo gole de vinho havia decido... Suave demais. Olhou para a garrafa, franzindo as sombrancelhas, certificando-se de que não havia trocado a tão deliciosa bebida. Não. Não havia. Então, por quê?

Respirou fundo, o ar parecia mais leve. Aquele calor que sentia fervendo em seu sangue. A frieza que sentia em seu corpo ao entrar naquela sala. Então era por isso. Levantou os olhos escuros para fitar as pilastras e paredes macabramente decoradas. Sorriu.

Assim como todas aquelas cabeças mortas lhe sorriam. Cabeças de inimigos e de inocentes. As de inocentes já não eram importantes. As cabeças de inimigos de batalha derrotados bravamente eram as que importavam. As cabeças de todos os inimigos que já havia matado. Todos eles. As gloriosas batalhas repassavam em flashes por sua mente. Ele podia vê-las uma por uma, todas as lutas, cada movimento que fizera cada decisão que havia tomado, cada bravura, cada fúria, cada golpe que havia desferido. Todas e cada vez que havia elevado o seu cosmo ao máximo em nome de sua Deusa. Que havia elevado o seu cosmo por tudo o que acreditava. Que havia elevado o seu cosmo apostando a sua vida e sua morte.

Aquele calor que não sentia a tanto tempo ferveu em sangue.

Aquele calor que não sentia a tanto tempo envolveu cada órgão, cada músculo, cada nervo, cada veia, cada célula, cada átomo de seu corpo.

A luz dourada queimava á sua volta, e ele podia vê-la iluminar e esquentar aquela sala gelada mostrando toda a sua extensão. A sala revivia todas as batalhas que ele já havia enfrentado.

Seu corpo tremia. A pequena elevação de seu cosmo começava a entrar em ressonância com a armadura dourada. Podia senti-la vibrando, pulsando. Chamando por sua alma, por seu corpo, por seu nome. Podia sentir seu corpo pulsando em sintonia com a armadura, querendo saturar a ausência que sentia do metal pesado e gelado fundindo em sua carne.

E então, uma luz dourada brilhou mais forte, envolvendo seu corpo, e havia fogo queimando nos olhos de Máscara da Morte, O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer.

Sentiu seu nome ser chamado por milhões de pessoas, as calorosas palmas estridente, as pétalas de rosas sendo caindo docilmente em seu corpo, a sua capa branca dançando heroicamente a sabor do vento, a sua armadura reluzindo ao sol. A recepção devida para os bravos heróis que haviam salvado o mundo.

A recepção que nunca mais iria receber.

O nome pelo qual jamais seria chamado de novo.

A gloria que nunca mais iria ter.

As batalhas que nunca mais iria lutar.

O cosmo que jamais iria queimar outra vez.

Os golpes que jamais iria desferir.

A vida que jamais iria apostar até o fim.

O fogo apagou de seus olhos. O calor havia ido embora.

Havia um buraco negro em seu peito, engolindo parte dele. Então era assim que viveria a partir de agora. Normal. Como qualquer outro humano. Arranjaria um trabalho qualquer com um salário qualquer, compraria uma casa então, um carro então, encontraria uma mulher então, se casaria então, teria filhos então, veria seus filhos se casar então, veria seus netos nascer então, e morreria então.

Não conseguia acreditar. Não havia nascido para viver essa vida normal e sem graça. Ele não havia passado por tudo o que passou para ser o dono daquela maldita armadura para viver uma vida de merda pela qual todos aqueles desgraçados filhos-da-puta havia trocado por. Não. _Ele não nascera para isso._

E não conseguia acreditar como os outros puderam trocar uma vida repleta de heroísmo e calor de batalhas por uma vida humana normal. Trocado por amor.

Mas o amor pelo qual havia trocado tirara aquilo que ele mais amava.

'_É hora de encontramos alguém que nos irá salvar Máscara. Um herói normal.'_

'_A nossa glória é o nosso passado agora. Os heróis sempre voltam para casa, Máscara.' _Camus dizia, colocando a mão em seu ombro. O cansaço dominando os olhos sempre tão vazios.

E era por isso que havia retornado. Era por isso que vestia a sua armadura de ouro.

Era por isso que agora, se dirigia a arena do Santuário.

O sol reluzia na armadura dourada, e o vento desdobrava a capa branca como bem queria, conforme ele andava até o centro da arena. Os discípulos abriam caminho e se acumulavam em fileiras para dar passagem ao Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer. As pessoas na arquibancada se ajoelhavam em uma referência respeitosa ao honrado Máscara da Morte.

A razão de todos eles estarem ali, aspirantes ou não. Candidatos ao ocuparem o cargo de Mascara da Morte como Cavaleiro de Ouro. Ele iria lutar ali, e aquele que conseguisse tirar-lhe o Elmo Dourado ele iria acolher e treiná-lo para ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro glorioso, honrado, bondoso e justo para substituí-lo. Tão bom ou melhor que ele. Alguém que iria apostar a sua vida até a morte. Alguém que ele iria depositar o seu amor de herói.

Máscara da Morte iria queimar o seu cosmo até o seu ultimo suspiro.

Máscara da Morte iria lutar até o seu ultimo dia.

Até todos os seus dias de glória se extinguir.

**-x-x-x-**

E então, o que acharam? Eu gostei de escrever essa fic. Escrever com o Mascara foi algo interessante. : D

Agora vamos a musica, já que é a única coisa que eu tenho que comentar. Eu escolhi a musica do Nickelback porque é exatamente o contrario do que eu imaginei para escrever. Tipo, eu imagino algo mais herói mesmo, sabe, do que alguém que não consegue deixar de ser um. Não sei explicar muito bem, sabe, mas deu para captar?

Aí vai a tradução da letra.

_Estou tão alto, eu posso ouvir o céu_

_Estou tão alto, eu posso ouvir o céu _

_Oh, mas o céu...não, o céu não me ouve_

_E eles dizem _

_Que um herói poderá nos salvar _

_Não ficarei aqui e esperar _

_Vou me agarrar nas asas da águia _

_Assistindo enquanto voamos para longe _

_Alguém me disse _

_Que o amor nos salvaria _

_Mas como isso pode _

_Olhe o que o amor nos trouxe_

_E eles dizem _

_Que um herói poderá nos salvar_

_Não ficarei aqui e esperar _

_Vou me agarrar nas asas da águia _

_Vendo enquanto voamos para longe_

_E eles estão nos assistindo _

_Assistindo-nos _

_Enquanto todos nós voamos para longe_


End file.
